


Confidence!

by angelsaves



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment (YouTube)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Misuse of Disney Songs, Podfic Welcome, the art of the dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: It's entirely possible, Ryan reflects, clickingPlace Order,that he's taking this bit too far.In which Ryan makes good on his implied promise, and does a dance in thigh-highs.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	Confidence!

**Author's Note:**

> required watching: [Shane & Ryan Ham It Up At A Shakespeare Theatre • Weird Wonderful World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7smJ-nGKvU)  
> mood music: [90s Disney by Todrick Hall ft. Shoshana Bean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIwBXXAXIiU)
> 
> betaed by the most excellent battleshipdrive!

It's entirely possible, Ryan reflects, clicking _Place Order,_ that he's taking this bit too far. Maybe this is a stupid idea; maybe Shane will be weirded out instead of turned on.

On the other hand... He tabs back to the picture that tipped him over from "funny joke" to "shit, I'm actually going to do this." It's a well-muscled guy, shot from behind, dressed in black briefs, garters, and (most importantly) thigh-high stockings. Ryan just stares for a while.

No, even if Shane isn't into this look, _Ryan_ sure is. If he only ends up dressing up alone in his bedroom, it'll still be worth it.

* * *

When the stuff he ordered arrives, Ryan is ready. He's got a song all picked out, he has a red bulb to make his desk lamp into mood lighting, and he's been practicing the dance in _and_ out of the shower. All that's left is to summon Shane.

_Come over I have a surprise for you_ , he texts him, then taps his fingers impatiently on his thighs until the phone buzzes.

_hoHO! i love surprises. be right over!_

That should give Ryan enough time to get his outfit on. He sends Shane a thumbs-up emoji, then sets the phone down and strips off his clothes, sitting back on the bed bare-assed to figure out the stockings.

Just like the YouTube tutorial said, Ryan bunches one up so it looks like a rolled-up condom for his leg. Maybe he should have shaved first? Eh, too late now. He slowly eases the mesh over his leg, careful not to snag it anywhere. It feels... wow. Confining in a good way, like he's wrapped up like a present. It looks good, he thinks, and gets the other one on.

Next are the tight black briefs (they make his package look _huge_ ), and the clip-on garters, which cling to the muscles of his thighs in a way that Ryan really, _really_ likes. He looks in the mirror and can't help but strike a pose.

If this doesn't prove to Shane that Ryan is ready for more than some furtive smooches, he doesn't know what will.

* * *

There's a knock at his bedroom door. "Ryan?" Shane says. "Are you trying to summon a demon in there?"

_Just you,_ Ryan thinks wildly, heart pounding. "Nah," he says, as casually as he can manage, tugging his bathrobe on to cover the lingerie. "Come on in."

Shane does, closing the door behind himself, while Ryan cues up the music. "Ryan?"

"I practiced," Ryan says helplessly. There's no turning back now. He hits play, takes off the robe, and starts to dance.

Almost immediately, Shane gets a weird look on his face. "Is this... _The Little Mermaid_ mashed up with Ginuwine?" he asks delicately.

"Charleston," Ryan mutters, trying to make his bare feet do the thing, then adds out loud, "Yes."

"Of course." Shane gives a jerky nod. "I would expect no less."

Ryan sugarfoots, then bumps his hips. (He hopes he isn't imagining the appreciation in Shane's eyes.) He swings his hips in a big circle, then smacks his ass — and he has no idea what to do next.

Fortunately, it seems that Shane does. As the music segues into a smooth R&B take on _The Lion King,_ Shane takes a step forward, then another. "Ryan," he says, then (oh God) drops to his knees.

"Shane?" Ryan's voice comes out embarrassingly high, because Shane — Shane is mouthing at his dick right through the briefs, stroking the skin of his thigh where the elastic garter is biting in. "Is this — are you —"

"Would you like me to stop?" Shane asks, pulling back politely, his mouth red and wet already.

"I absolutely would not."

"Good, then we're copacetic." Shane tugs at the waistband of Ryan's brief, and his dick springs free. "Mmm," Shane hums, like it's a fucking lollipop, and takes it into his mouth.

"Oh — oh, fuck!" Ryan has to brace himself, one hand on Shane's (still clothed) shoulder, the other yanking on his own hair so he won't shoot off like a teenager. "Shane, Jesus!"

Shane looks up at him, eyes crinkling like if he weren't gagging on Ryan's cock he'd be smiling, and Ryan lets out a ragged breath, patting the side of his face.

"If I'd known," he starts to say, only Shane hollows his cheeks and runs his tongue along the underside of Ryan's dick, and all Ryan can do is groan. He tries to pull out when he's about to come, because it seems like a lot, to expect Shane to swallow, but Shane makes a complaining noise and digs his fingertips into the meat of Ryan's ass, holding him still. Who's Ryan to argue with that?

He comes like _crazy,_ so hard that his knees start to buckle and Shane has to support his thighs, even as he gives Ryan's cock a last soft lick. At last, Ryan stumbles backwards and sits down hard on the bed. "Wow," he says, inadequately.

Shane's still kneeling on the floor, jerking off frantically, looking fucking _wrecked_ , and Ryan rockets forward, right off the bed and into his lap. "Hi there," Shane says, all breath, as Ryan gets his hand in on the action.

"Hi yourself," Ryan says. He kisses Shane, rough and tender at once, and almost immediately feels him come in hot pulses all over both of them.

They lie there on the bedroom floor for a while, Ryan mostly on top of Shane, Shane tracing little circles on Ryan's neck. "Your roommates are going to be scandalized," Shane says eventually.

"Guess you'll have to stay in here forever," Ryan says through a yawn.

Shane chuckles. "Guess so." He pauses. "Ryan — where the _fuck_ did you find that song?"

Ryan laughs into his chest. "Trade secret," he says, and kisses Shane for a long, long time.


End file.
